


Will (part 4)

by ravewriter



Series: Will [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Double Anal Penetration, Extremely Underage, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: Little bit more stretch...





	Will (part 4)

**Author's Note:**

> **I do NOT encourage or condone any activities in this story.**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Fantasies are called fantasies for a reason - they belong in your head._  
>  **

A year had made the ever-silent Will fairly accustomed to dogs fucking him now. The master had offered his employees his ass as a warmer for their dogs cocks whenever they so pleased. He took at least two dog cocks a day. Fortunately the thickest he’d taken had been three inches, so he hadn’t been stretched much larger.

Now, however, Will was in the master’s bedroom. Inside was simply a large bed and walk in wardrobe, but Will was sure there would be some hidden things. The master rarely just fucked him.

The master held Will like a baby, with his legs around his waist. He had three fingers inside the boy already, slowly walking to the door. The master said nothing, despite Will’s fidgeting. He thought they were going outside, but the man didn’t open the door. Instead, he pulled his fingers out.

“I’m warning you now, the more you fidget the worst this will end for you,” said the man, and Will was suddenly even more nervous. He felt metal on his hole, then realised the doorknob was pressing against him. It wasn’t a thick knob, probably a little less than three inches, but Will squeezed his eyes shut as the man pressed him against the door.  
The knob didn’t go in immediately. It pressed against his hole stubbornly, until Will’s muscle gave way, slowly wrapping around the golden metal knob. Will whimpered at the coldness of it. The master pressed him against the door with his body, while reaching between them to jerk himself off.

“Clench your bottom, pet.”

Will did as he was told, clenching around the knob. The man pulled him and pushed him against the knob, his ass being pulled away from him each time. After a while the master kept pulling, and Will kept clenching in case the master got angry with him.

Will cried out when the master tugged him off harshly, the knob escaping with an audible pop. The master moved over to the bed, where he dropped the boy on his back, before reaching for the side table to grab the half empty bottle of wine.

Lubing it up, Will wasn’t too worried about this one either. It was probably three inches on the dot. Will squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the thick end of it pressed against his hole. He held his knees to his chest, holding his breath as the bottle slowly passed his hole, stretching him open.

 

The master didn’t go too deep at first. He thrust it in about five inches a few times, then gradually pressed it deeper. It slid in to seven inches, then eight, and when it reached the eight inch mark, Will’s hole started closing around the neck of the bottle.

Will opened his eyes and looked down. The man pushed the neck of the bottle down, and Will watched with wide eyes as his stomach bulged. The master repeated this, before sighing and taking the bottle, pulling it out a lot faster than he’d put it in, and Will hissed at the burn of it.

Will was pulled up again, back in the position of being carried. The man opened the bottle of lube with the hand that wasn’t holding Will up, and he poured it over the bed post. It was also a reasonable size, and the rounded top slowly slid into Will’s waiting hole as the man sank him down slowly.

Will had never had anything solid any farther than teight inches inside him. He’d had bendy dildos, because the master liked it going into his intestines. But the master continued letting Will sink down on the bed post, even farther than eight inches, and Will whimpered and shut his eyes, straightening his back to make it as comfortable as possible.

Will’s hands were shaking as he realised it had stopped going into him more. The master was barely touching him now, and he noticed that he was basically sitting on the top of the board of the bed. He swallowed and put a shaky hand to his stomach, and through teary eyes, he stared up at the master.

At least twelve inches of the post was stretching his insides. Will sniffed, filled with horror as the man stepped back. Will was afraid to move. If he moved, he’d probably get hurt, and he’d come too far to harm himself now.

“Good boy,” said the master. “Wipe that look of terror off your face. It’s hardly anything new.”

Will had both hands on his tummy, over the bulge of his stomach. He was well balanced considering he basically had an extra spine, and a plank to sit on. The master hummed, stepping up closer, staring at the boy’s stretched hole.

“Perfect height,” he muttered, while Will tried his hardest not to move. The man grabbed the lube and poured it over his fingers, before touching Will’s hole. He pressed a finger in, feeling how tightly the boy’s rectum was already stretched.

Will cried out as the man shoved another finger in. Will didn’t like being stretched, but he couldn’t struggle this time, he could only squeal in pain as the man pushed a fourth finger beside the bedpost.

The master pulled out his fingers and jerked his length a few times, before placing is at the crying boy’s hole.

The boy held onto the master’s biceps and sobbed as the man pushed his cock into the stretched hole. The boy didn’t quieten his cries as the man thrust up into the boy. He grunted as his cock was almost painfully pressed against the cool wood of the bedpost, but the ridges of the wood stimulated him.

He thrust harder as he felt the boy slowly loosen up, staring at the bulge in the boy’s torso as he fucked him.

The master finally came, and the boy had reduced to whimpers and sniffles. The master pulled out of the boy, and he wrapped his arms around him, slowly lifting Will up.  
Will sighed in relief as the pole slid out of him. Will was set on the bed, leaning over the side.

“This is going to be heavy,” said the master. “Do not take it out.”

Will bit his lip when he felt cold, wet silicone at his entrance. The man pushed it in, and as he neared the widest part he slowed down. He thrust it in and out of the boy a few times, and when he felt the boy had relaxed slightly, he jerked the widest part of the butt plug into the boy, who yelped in pain.

The boy’s hole closed over it, leaving only a ring to use as leverage to take the plug out. The master poked it a few times, before stepping away.

“Go to your room and clean yourself up. Don’t touch the plug.”


End file.
